warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Fleckkit
Fleckkit is a little, tabby white and ginger tom with flecked fur and blue eyes. Information Affiliations Current: StarClan PastThunderClan Names Kit: Fleckkit StarClan Resident: Fleckkit Family Mother: 'Goldenflower '''Father: 'Patchpelt 'Brothers: 'Swiftpaw, Lynxkit '''Sister: Sparrowkit Half-brothers: 'Bramblestar, Graystripe, Longtail '''Half-sister: 'Tawnypelt Death '''Post-Death Residence: StarClan Book Appearances Living: Into the Wild, Spottedleaf's Love Deceased: Spottedleaf's Love Creator Creator: Stealthfire star History In the The Prophecies Begin Arc ''Into the Wild :While Firepaw searches for fleas on Yellowfang, he overhears some kits playing with each other, and watches them play. Although unnamed, Fleckkit leaps onto the back of Swiftkit, who is pretending to be Brokenstar, telling him to feel his teeth, and the two bundle towards the Highrock. Swiftkit flings Fleckkit off his back abruptly, causing Fleckkit to bump into Yellowfang. She springs up and viciously hisses at him, and Fleckkit runs away to hide behind Speckletail, who glares furiously at the other she-cat. In the Novellas Spottedleaf's Love Fleckkit is the kit of Goldenflower and Patchpelt alongside Sparrowkit, Swiftkit and Lynxkit. When ShadowClan attacks ThunderClan camp, Sparrowkit and Fleckkit are wondering around in confusion, eyes widened. Fleckkit says to let him at the ShadowClan forces, his fur straight up and eyes full of eagerness. Spottedleaf tells the kits they are not letting them at them and gives them a rough shove. They give yowls of complaints before joining Swiftkit and Lynxkit in the nursery, their mother shielding them in their den. When Clawface sneaks into ThunderClan camp, Spottedleaf sweeps the kits closer to her and Fleckkit huddles against the medicine cat. She instructs the kits to run, find a Clanmate and tell them about the intruder when she gives the signal. The kits fall silent, realizing it is a serious situation. Spottedleaf asks the kits if they are clear, but Clawface attacks. The medicine cat fears they'll crush the kits and throws him off. She crouches over the kits, who's eyes are filled with terror and shock. Clawface gives Spottedleaf the killing blow, and she shoves Fleckkit and some other kits into a bramble bush. They tumble and scramble as they are pushed out of reach of Clawface. Later on in StarClan, Fleckkit is seen playing with Faithkit, Sparrowkit, Elderkit and Tulipkit. Trivia Interesting Facts *He has SkyClan blood through Patchpelt. Gallery Fleckkit.kit.png|Kit version Fleckkit.star.png|StarClan version Kin Members '''Father:' :Patchpelt: Mother: :Goldenflower: Brothers: :Swiftpaw: :Lynxkit: Sister: :Sparrowkit: Half-Brothers: :Bramblestar: :Graystripe: :Longtail: Half-Sister: :Tawnypelt: Grandmothers: :Speckletail: :Swiftbreeze: Grandfathers: :Smallear:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Adderfang: Great-Grandmothers: :Harepounce: :Flashnose: Great-Grandfather: :Stagleap:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Uncles: :Lionheart: :Redtail: Aunts: :Leopardfoot: :Willowpelt: :Spottedleaf: Half-Uncle: :Snowkit: Half-Aunt: :Mistlekit: Grand-Aunt: :One-eye: Great-Grand-Aunt: :Daisytoe: Half-Nephews: :Tigerheart: :Flametail: :Alderheart: :Juniperkit: :Stormfur: :Bumblestripe: Half-Nieces: :Dawnpelt: :Sparkpelt: :Dandelionkit: :Feathertail: :Blossomfall: :Briarlight: Half-Grandnieces: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Sleekwhisker:Revealed on Kate's blog :Eaglekit: :Plumkit: :Shellkit: Half-Grandnephews: :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Strikestone: :Juniperclaw: :Stemkit: Cousins: :Cinderpelt: :Brackenfur: :Thornclaw: :Brightheart: :Runningwind: :Mousefur: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Honeyfern: :Ambermoon: :Whitewing: :Molepaw: :Snowbush: :Dewnose: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Cherryfall: :Leafshade: :Honeyfur: :Larksong: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: :Fernsong: :Molewhisker: :Darkstripe: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: :Tigerstar: :Mistkit: :Nightkit: :Sandstorm: :Faithkit: :Sorreltail: :Bramblestar: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Molepaw: :Briarlight: :Tawnypelt: :Mothwing: :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Tigerstar: :Flametail: :Hollyleaf: :Dawnpelt: :Sleekwhisker: :Strikestone: :Juniperclaw: :Lightkit: :Pouncekit: :Shadowkit: :Goosefeather: :Moonflower: :Bluestar: :Snowfur: :Mistystar: :Mosskit: :Stonefur: :Whitestorm: :Swiftpaw: :Tulipkit: :Elderkit: :Perchkit: :Pikepaw: :Primrosepaw: Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Birdflight: :Gorseclaw: :Spottedpelt: Tree Quotes "Feel my teeth, Brokenstar!" --Fleckkit pretending to be Brokenstar in a game (Into the Wild, page 108) References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Stealthfire star's Creations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Kit Category:Males Category:Spottedleaf's Love Characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Deceased Characters Category:Minor Characters